


Laugh Until Our Ribs Get Tired

by AngelwingsandDemonthings



Series: The Innumerable Stars of Woodcreek University [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A little angst, Brothers, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Dragons, Fluff, Gen, I don't write that, Imagination, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Magic, Quests, Remus deserves more attention, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, then more fluff, this is just brothers being cute, this is not a remrom fic, this is not slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwingsandDemonthings/pseuds/AngelwingsandDemonthings
Summary: Remus is on a quest! To outrun a million dragons, climb the mountain, and save Pandy the panda. Piece of cake, cause Roman is there too and he and his brother Roman are pretty much the best questers in the entire kingdom.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: The Innumerable Stars of Woodcreek University [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656019
Comments: 23
Kudos: 93





	Laugh Until Our Ribs Get Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! I hope you like this one. This is kinda a bridge/filler while I work on the next big piece of plot for this series :) But Remus's angst in this work will definitely factor in to the main storyline later on...
> 
> Plus I just wanted to write fluffy sibling fic for kid Remus and Roman, sue me.
> 
> Title for this work is from the song "Ribs" by Lorde (a bop)

“Roman wait up” Remus yelled, struggling to hold on to his sword as he slung a leg over the lowest branch of the willow tree.

Roman turned, looking down as he leaned out of the tree, an arm wrapped around the trunk so he wouldn’t fall. “Hurry!” He called down- his eyes shining the way they always did when he and Remus played “princes who get chased by like a million angry dragons” – a game of Remus’s own design.

Remus grunted, throwing himself over the limb- his grass-scraped legs kicking out as he wiggled into the tree. In his struggle he lost his grip on the stick he’d carved into something resembling sword- with his very own pocketknife! It fell to the grass.

Remus screamed. “I lost my sword! They’re almost here n’ I’m gonna get chomped-“

“Fear not!” Roman proclaimed regally, plopping down on the limb he’d been standing on and scooting along until he was just above Remus in the tree. He raised his own sword dramatically- “my sword is magic and it can turn into _two swords_!” He snapped his own stick in half and leaned down to hand one half to Remus.

Remus snatched it, whooping. “Yay! Now we shall- shalt- slay the million dragons and save Pandy!”

Roman nodded, straightening his paper crown. “Hurry! I can see them coming!”

Remus stuck his new magic sword in his mouth and launched himself onto the next limb up- squeaking as he pulled himself onto the branch next to Roman.

Panting, he pulled the sword from his mouth and pointed it at the patches of blue sky that they could see through the swaying, leafy branches of the tree. “There’s the leader!” he yelled. “He’s about to blast us!”

“Oh no!” Roman said. He glanced at the next limb- “We’re almost to the top of this mountain! We need to get to Pandy!”

Remus grinned, sticking the tip of his tongue against the chip in his front tooth. “Well I’m a magic- I’m a wizard” he said very importantly. “I can stop them!”

“No fairr” Roman whined, “I wanna be a wizard”

Remus stuck out his bottom lip- “But you already have the magic shield so you can’t get hurt by the fire”

“But I wanna be a wizard too!”

“Ok but then I get to save Pandy”

Roman stopped frowning- “Ok! Can we stop the dragons now?”

“Yes!” Remus said, turning away from his brother and facing the sky again.

Together, he and Roman raised their magic swords which had magically turned into magical magic wands to the sky.

“Pew pew pew!” Remus yelled- shooting spell after spell at the awful dragons.

“You’re supposed to say ‘whoosh’!” Roman said

“This wand is different- yours can say the ‘whoosh’” Remus answered.

“Ok!” Roman said. He pointed his wand to a patch of sky. “Whoosh! Whoosh!”

“Pew pew pew!”

“Woah that one was big!” Roman said. “I got him!”

“Yeah well I got a _thousand_!”

“Did not!”

“Yeah I did! But you can get the rest!”

Roman beamed- “whoosh!” he yelled waving his wand wildly through the air. “Yay they’re all dead! We’re safe!” sticking his wand back into his pants as a sheath- he held out his hand to Remus.

“Wait!” Remus said, pointing again. “There’s another one, and I’ll get him!” he waved his wand, “pew pew whoosh”

Collapsing onto the limb, Remus began cackling, laughing so hard his stomach was starting to hurt. Like to did that time when he ate three bowls of captain crunch in secret- but this felt better somehow.

“What? What did you do?” Roman demanded.

“I turned it-“ Remus began, choking off before he could finish and laughing so hard he rolled onto his back on the tree branch.

“What? what?”

“I turned it into a- _butt_ ” Remus finished whispering. He collapsed again, dissolving into giggles as he hugged the limb.

Roman squawked, even as he joined in the giggling. “Mom says we can’t say that!”

“Butt butt butt!” Remus yelled, falling into a fresh round of laughter.

Roman began laughing too and collapsed over Remus’s back. “We’re gonna get in _trouble!”_ he protested, face bright red.

“Don’t tell!” Remus begged, still giggling.

“Ok, ok but you have to say I’m the best ever” Roman said.

Remus stuck out his tongue. “Finee you’re the best ever. Get _off_ me, we need to save Pandy still”

Roman stood up on the branch, helping Remus to his feet. “Ok let’s go!”

Remus stuck his wand in his own pants and wrapped his arms around the next branch up. “We’re almost there Pandy! Don’t cry!”

Grunting, Remus hauled himself up to the next limb, hanging over it with his arms and legs dangling as he panted. Raising himself to his feet, he locked his arms around the trunk so he wouldn’t fall and stood on his tip toes to reach a higher, thinner branch with a fork in it. Pandy was caught in the branch, swaying in the summer breeze.

Remus jumped a little bit, snatching Pandy and falling to his backside onto the branch with a little yelp.

“Did ya get him?” Roman asked, poking his head up.

“Pandy is safe!” Remus said, holding up the stuffed animal in victory. “We need to tell him to stop climbing mountains though”

“Yeah!” Roman said, making grabby hands for the stuffed bear. Remus handed him down.

Roman stuffed Pandy under his arm. “Ok time to go back to our castle. The people will be worried about us.”

Remus nodded. He and Roman carefully descended the willow, until they were both standing on the lowest limb.

“Watch this!” Roman said. He leaped from the tree, landing on both his feet and then falling into the long, green grass. “Augh, it’s all wet” he said, holding up his hands which were sparkling with dew.

Remus grinned, bending his knees and leaping from the tree the same way Roman had. He landed on his feet, but stumbled, falling sideways into the grass.

“Oww” he whined, tears springing to his eyes.

“Re!” Roman yelled, crawling over to him. “Are you ok?”

Remus sniffled, pulling up his shirt to see where his wand he’d tucked in his waistband had scratched him.

As Remus looked, a little bit of blood appeared, turning the scrape red. He started crying.

Roman leaned forward, hugging him around the shoulders. “It’s ok! The magical wand accidently went off, but this is magic water! And it can heal magic owies!” Roman flicked his hands over Remus, and the drops of dew shook off, landing on Remus’s face and shirt.

Remus giggled, sniffing and swiping at his eyes. “Yay!” he sat up, burying his hands in the damp grass and flicking them toward Roman.

Roman spluttered. “Ahh it got in my mouth!” he yelled, laughing.

Remus cackled; his scrape completely forgotten. He lunged forward, wiping his hands on Roman’s face.

Roman threw himself backward, laughing so hard his face was almost as red as the stripes on his shirt. His paper crown had fallen off, and Remus picked it up, putting it on his head.

Roman sat back up, frowning. Then he nodded. “Ok you can wear it, but only cause you have a wound”

Remus smiled, flopping backward onto the grass. He stared up through the branches of the tree above him, squinting as the wind ruffled the leaves, casting dapples of sunlight over his face.

Roman collapsed next to him, sighing. “That was really intense” he said. “We almost died, cause there were like a million dragons.”

Remus nodded back seriously. “But we saved Pandy! And we didn’t even get burned”

Roman held his hand up, and Remus slapped it, smiling.

They laid there for a few more minutes, catching their breath.

“Hey Ro?” Remus asked. “why do you always do things better than me?”

“huh?” Roman, said, frowning.

Remus picked at the grass. “It’s just that I fell and you didn’t and dad doesn’t get mad at you as much as me and Ms. Dot gave you a hundred on your handwriting and I only got a seventy.”

Roman frowned deeper. “I dunno. You should have gotten higher on your handwriting through, cause you invented your own way to write the ‘g’”

Remus frowned too. “That’s what I thought too. I was just making it special. But then dad got mad at me when he saw that I got only a seventy”

“Seventy is better than a ten and I got one of those once.” Roman offered.

“Dad wasn’t even very mad at you when you did that though, cause you were the only boy who could do ten pushups in P.E.”

Roman shrugged. “But you saved Pandy, and you’re better at the magic”

Remus smiled a little. “Yeah that was awesome”

“And Mr. Larry said your picture of the dragon king you did for art was really, really good.” Roman said. Then he giggled. “I spilled blue paint over my picture, remember?”

Remus laughed. “Yeah but then I turned it into a blue bubble monster.”

Roman smiled. “You’re just good at art and magic and stuff and I’m good at the running we have to do in P.E.” he said, making a face. “Even though it’s awful.”

“I like art” Remus said. “Dad doesn’t though.”

“Dad likes that I can run really, really fast I think” Roman said. “But I like when we put on school plays and I can dress up and sing. Dad doesn’t come to those, though”

“I like them!” Remus insisted. “You’re good at the plays.”

“Thanks” Roman said, grinning. “I think I’ll be a person who does that when I grow up”

“I’ll be an artist” Remus said. “A big one not a ‘little artist’ like the Mr. Larry says”

“We’re not _little_ ” Roman said indignantly. “We’re _nine_ ”

“I know” Remus said. “It’s not even true when the teachers call us that.” He relaxed back into the grass, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Roman can I tell you a secret?”

Roman sat up, excitement sparkling in his eyes. “Oo what?”

Remus sat up as well, scooting closer. “You gotta promise to not tell anyone and especially not dad”

“Ok I promise” Roman said solemnly.

Remus flopped back down. “Sometimes I don’t get hundreds on purpose. So dad will talk to me about school”

“You get in trouble on purpose?’ Roman asked, sounding confused.

Remus squirmed. “Yeah. Cause that’s the only time when he’ll look at my art.”

Roman flopped back down next to Remus. “You can just show me your art. I promise I’ll like it and then you wont have to get in trouble.”

“I’ll keep going to your plays too” Remus offered. “Dad’ll like art and plays later probably, cause I didn’t like cheerio’s when I was little but I love them a lot now so it’s probably like that”

Roman brightened. “You’re right. Mom always says I’ll like broccoli someday. I dunno though.”

Remus giggled. “Ughh broccoli”

Roman gagged. “Don’t talk about it it’s so gross-“

“Broccoli! Brussels sprouts! Celery!” Remus shouted, laughing.

“Bleh!” Roman said, tackling Remus to the ground.

Remus giggled, shoving his brother away. “I’ll use magic on you!”

“Not if I blast you first!”

Remus scooped up Pandy, clutching him to his chest. “You wouldn’t hurt Pandy though” he said, sticking out his lip like he was sad, but he was just teasing.

Roman groaned, lowering his imaginary wand, cause Remus didn’t know where their sticks went. “Fineee” he said.

“Sike!” Remus yelled, shoving his brother over into the grass and taking off with Pandy across the bright, sunlit yard.

That evening when they went inside to eat pb+j and chocolate milk and get an avengers band-aid for Remus’s magic wand scrape; (and put Pandy through the wash cause now he was all grassy) Remus started to plan how to paint the biggest, best picture ever of the quest they’d been on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you amazing person seeing this right now! Please leave kudos if you liked it, and 1 comment= one more dragon whooshed or pew'd away! :)


End file.
